


Balanced

by Peisis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, Mentioned Batfamily (DCU), Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Other, Snippets, Vomiting, body fluids, to be fair the joker is only mentioned as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peisis/pseuds/Peisis
Summary: After the death of the Joker, Jason’s body starts to change.
Kudos: 37





	Balanced

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings guys.

They find his corpse four days after a break out from Arkham. Splotchy and pale, laying in a pile of his own vomit. Stomach unnaturally bloated, distended inside a once a well fitted purple suit, bulging out grotesquely.

Mouth wide open, lips stretched in his ever familiar manic grin, a thin foamy reddish fluid still excreting from the orifice and into the puddle of sick.

~

In the end, what kills the Joker is an unimportant organ, insignificant until it wasn’t.

_‘appendicitis - peritonitis - sepsis’_

~

At first wasn’t sure when his hair was slowly losing his white streak, but it wasn’t an unwelcome change. Maybe his body was letting go of the stress of finally not walking the same earth as his killer.

But now, now his muscle mass is getting smaller. As a former underweight street kid, he notices when his weight has a drop. Fluctuating between five to ten pounds is normal, but dropping this amount is quite frankly alarming.

It’s not for the lack of working out or a poor diet, he still goes on every night patrol and eats like a horse.

He ups his protein intake and increases his training regimen.

~

The frustration he feels from altering his gear for the nth time to fit his newly shrunken body and the remarks he gets regarding said body sets him off into a spree of brutal beatings.

Through the haze of violence and aggression, he faintly thinks it’s time to see Bruce.

_‘The fiery green anger **burns and burns** and finally burns out, along with his **senses/capability/mind.** ’_

~

He’s back to his senses in no time at all, which the family collectively breathes a hesitant sigh of relief, and _then-_

~

His nail beds are starting to lift, which is not the worst thing that has happened so far, yet it was one of the most telling for Jason.

Bruce has been working himself to the bone trying to find out exactly what the hell is going on with him, but at this point Jason thinks he knows.

He’s felt this pain before, four years ago.

~

The scent of wet earth and the taste of grave soil clinging to his tongue. Finally creeping up his bronchial tubes and through his mouth, dirt begins to spill out. His back creaks and cracks, shoulders, arms, and legs giving sickening snaps, his body contorting in a way no humans should. Blisters beginning to form and

_‘Oh-‘_

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a wip that is stuck with me for a long time and I got fed up of looking at it in my notes so I’m sorry if it seems blocky/disjointed. Happy endings? Not in my me.


End file.
